


You Never Had It Like This

by RickGrimes



Category: Walking Dead, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickGrimes/pseuds/RickGrimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Carl and Rick are having sex, and Daryl catches them and joins in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Never Had It Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rhilee91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhilee91/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wicked Intentions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049616) by [Judas_Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judas_Kiss/pseuds/Judas_Kiss). 



> Hey, everyone!  
> I really hope you enjoy this story. I want to repeat over and over again that you should read Wicked Intentions by Judas_Kiss before you even touch this story because they did it first! They get complete credit for this storyline. I intend no offense or copying. The fantastic requester, Rhilee91, and I'm sure many others loved the pairing (grouping?) and 2 different authors writing could bring new interpretations and scenarios to the plate. Enjoy.

Carl straddled his father, sitting on top of his cock with his hands resting on the man’s chest. Tonight he got to ride Rick. He could control the pace and depth while his father just lay there enjoying himself. All Rick had to do was rest his hands on Carl’s sides while the boy moved at his own whim.

Rick adored looking up at Carl’s face while the boy fucked himself on his dick. Carl’s expression was one of concentration and almost defiance, mixed with bliss. His hair stuck to his forehead and his skin glistened with sweat. Rick found it incredibly enticing because it meant the boy was working. He imagined Carl’s thighs burning and straining to keep him upright. Carl had denied the man even trying to jack him off, saying he wanted to come without being touched. Rick resisted the urge to put his hands behind his head and just enjoy the show.

Carl loved being on top just as much as he enjoyed Rick’s weight resting on his small frame when their positions were reversed. He savoured the man in all ways, but he delighted in being fucked against the wall. It was often difficult to reach Rick’s mouth when they were standing and Carl didn’t always want to kiss lying down. Rick using his hips to prop Carl up so their faces were level made it ideal for Carl to look his dad in the eye without the man lying on top of him. As it was, they weren't even kissing at all since Carl wasn't even close to Rick's mouth.

The man felt Carl’s hands dig into his chest as he moved up and down. Rick concentrated on the glorious sensation of Carl’s hole engulfing his hardness and he flung his head back when the boy sat down fully—all the way to the base of his dick. Carl rocked back and forth using only his hips and his father guided him through the motions, running his hands up and down the boy’s sides, only to rest at his waist.

Rick almost didn’t notice Daryl standing in the doorway of his cell because he was so lost in Carl. The other man had taken the liberty of pushing the curtain aside which was the only thing obstructing any passerby’s view—not closing the door was a stupid mistake on Rick’s part. His stomach dropped and he pushed the boy off and behind him, pulling up the blanket as fast as he could to cover himself and his boy.

“Daryl,” Rick began, not knowing whether to tell him to get the fuck out or explain or apologize. What could he even do? “Aweh, shit,” was what he settled for, squeezing his temples with one hand and running it back over his forehead and through his hair.

Carl was trying to disappear behind Rick. He had no clue what was going to happen now. Were he and Rick going to have to leave the group? Was everyone going to find out and call them disgusting and bad? He peeked out from behind his father’s back to watch the exchange between the two men.

“Say somethin’ at least,” Rick urged, “Jesus.”

Daryl just smirked, shaking his head. He stepped back into the cellblock and glanced both ways before stepping back in and closing the cell-door and adjusting the curtain. He held his hands up to convey that he wasn’t going to attack verbally—or physically. “So this is what you two have been up to? All those lame-ass excuses and you were screwin’ around.”

Rick huffed indignantly, “What did you close the door for?”

“Don’t want someone else walkin’ in, now do we?”

Rick glared, risking a glance back at Carl.

“Well we didn’t want anyone walkin’ in, but here you are.”

“You’re not going say anything, are you?” Carl demanded. He was getting tired of this conversation and wanted it to end. Daryl could do what he was going to do—preferably leave, and then he and Rick could get back to it.

Daryl rolled his eyes, “Do I look like I’m gonna go jaw with the rest of ‘em about what you and your daddy do in your spare time?”

“I don’t know. You aren’t saying much. What do you want?” Carl asked.

Rick smirked back at him, amused at the boy’s attitude.

“To be honest, this looks like somethin’ I’d be interested in getting in on,” Daryl shrugged, looking to Rick questioningly and then moving his gaze to Carl.

“What the hell’s that supposed to mean, Daryl?” Rick bit out. His tone was a bit less effective since he was in such a compromising position.

Daryl had always entertained the thought of Rick doing him. Showing his gratitude and all that, but he never followed through on it because the man had a wife and then it was just never the right time. Daryl would’ve preferred to fuck Rick, but he didn’t think that man would go for it. He wasn’t picky though. If ‘officer friendly’ wanted to screw him he’d let him. Rick was one of the more attractive guys he’d encountered. He wondered if all that extra eyeballing Rick did to him ever meant anything. He hadn’t really thought of Carl in that way, seeing him as a sort of comrade-in-arms, but from what he’d seen of the boy riding Rick, taking it easily and gratefully. Well, he thought he might like to do that to the boy, or at least give him a mouthful. Daryl was actually disappointed in himself for not picking up on the hidden relationship between the leader and his son. He made it his goal to know what was going on, and this had gone unnoticed. Maybe because it was so unexpected and so unlike what labels he’d put to the Grimes.

“I’ve been livin’ with my hand. Must be nice to have someone to share a bed with,” Daryl hinted.

“Seriously?” Rick said, surprised at where this was going. It was the last thing he’d expected. Once more he looked towards Carl, only to see the boy looking back at him bewilderedly.

Daryl shrugged, “You up for it?”

A silent communication passed between the two Grimes and then they both looked towards Daryl. Rick nodded for both of them, “What did you have in mind exactly?” Rick asked. He wasn’t entirely against the idea, especially if it meant that Daryl wasn’t going to be running his mouth off to anyone. He doubted Daryl would do that anyways since they had become close, but people could change when they had dangerous information. Daryl could’ve ruined them, but he chose not to.

Daryl blushed under his rugged complexion, “I have a couple things in mind, but it’s up to him,” he jerked his jaw at Carl.

Rick frowned, “Not just him. Believe me.” Rick still reserved some say over what happened to his boy. He’d always thought he was too conservative for something like a threesome, but now look at him. There weren’t really many more boundaries left to cross. Still, he wasn’t going to just hand over Carl to Daryl. He had limits, even if Carl didn’t.

“Okay,” Daryl deliberated, “I wanna fuck him, and-” the man looked away, considering just forgetting the whole thing. Daryl was tough and coarse, but he could still be bashful underneath it all.

“And what?” Rick asked hesitantly. He really hoped Daryl wasn’t going to ask to fuck him too. He had expected the first request, and was considering it, but he would draw the line at letting Daryl anywhere near his ass—especially in front of Carl.

“I want you to suck me off,” Daryl said with more confidence.

Carl’s head whipped to look at Rick immediately. He had no idea what his dad was going to say. He hadn’t even responded to Daryl’s request to fuck him yet. Carl didn’t want to say it first, but he kind of wanted to.

“You want me to blow you?” Rick repeated.

Daryl nodded, his face turning smug, “I would’ve thought me askin’ to fuck Carl would be more of a concern.”

Rick furrowed his eyebrows, “I saw that one comin’.” Rick would’ve been foolish to think the duration of Daryl’s presence wouldn’t include Carl getting fucked by the man. He couldn’t even blame Daryl either. Rick’s view of the boy when he rode him was breathtaking. He bet Daryl’s view of Carl’s ass accepting his dick and the boy’s back flexing and curving was even more staggering. Even after the possessiveness he had for his son, and the need to protect, Rick couldn’t bring himself to decline Daryl. Rick wanted to watch Carl take and Daryl give. He also admitted to himself that sucking off Daryl wouldn’t be much of a chore either. He went for nonchalance though, “I think I can handle both suggestions if Carl agrees.”

Carl looked to both of the men and nodded with a smug expression. He felt strong since both of the toughest guys he knew were asking him for permission. It wasn’t exactly something to be impressed with since he knew he ultimately had a choice, but he liked it anyways. He was overwhelmed with emotion when Rick had even asked him for permission to blow Daryl. Of course he would say yes.

Daryl winked at the boy, his anticipation almost overwhelming him.

“One condition,” Rick began, looking at Daryl squarely, “You don’t come in him. That’s still for me.” There was no way anyone’s come but his own would fill Carl.

“Done, but where am I supposed to?” Daryl asked.

“Where do you think?” Rick said as if it should be obvious.

Daryl didn’t answer.

“My mouth,” Rick supplied with a quick grin. Daryl was mistaken if he thought Rick didn’t have it in him. He wasn’t the only one with an attraction that had remained unpursued.

 

Daryl couldn’t believe this was happening. He thought that at the very least he might get to suck Rick off or just watch them, but this was way more than he bargained for. This night would stay with him for a long time, yet didn’t dare to hope that there would be more nights like this. It was probably a one night thing, but if it ended up being a recurring situation, he would be the luckiest man alive.

The man hesitantly walked towards the bed, taking his clothes off under the scrutiny of the two Grimes. He had never felt shyer in his life. He didn’t need to be though, considering how hungrily the two were looking at him.

Rick pushed the blanket to the side and adjusted his position so he was sitting at the head of the bed. He was going to start off by watching. Carl moved in front of Rick, facing him on his hands and knees. Rick nodded at Daryl to get on the bed. Daryl looked almost out of his mind with disbelief and anticipation. Rick understood that he was doing the man a favour and was glad he looked so grateful for it. He and Carl shared eye contact as Daryl got onto the bed behind the waiting boy.

“Okay?” Rick mouthed at Carl who smiled at him in response.

Daryl moved slowly behind Carl, looking at his ass—already opened and slick for him. He gulped, looking at Rick for final permission. Daryl spit on his hand and slicked it over his cock. He jacked himself to get fully hard and then he bent down to Carl’s entrance so he could taste him before he fucked him. The boy looked at his father with blown eyes and his mouth open in a silent moan. Daryl circled his tongue around Carl’s hole a few times and then backed away, preparing himself to finally enter the boy’s ass.

He hazarded a glance at Rick, but the man was concentrating on Carl’s face, watching his expression while he was rimmed—something he never had the chance to see since his view was impeded when he did it himself.

Daryl wrapped a hand around himself and pushed into Carl, his only thoughts were how he was going to live the rest of his life without feeling this again. He’d never had anyone as tight as Carl. Even more than that, knowing that he was trusted enough by Rick—by his family—that the man would let him do this. Let Daryl, the previous outsider, have his son right in front of him. He realized how significant it was to be trusted with the secret, and then given the privilege to participate in the strange, special relationship between this father and his son. Daryl had never been more connected with two people.

Rick moved forward to kiss Carl, just as Daryl moved back and thrust forward, and he felt the motion of Carl bucking forward when Daryl began to fuck into him. It made kissing the boy difficult, so they stopped. Rick sat back, feeling conflicted since he still wasn’t absolutely sure he wanted anyone else with Carl, but he also found it extremely hot and gratifying. The look on Daryl’s face was completely worth it. He had the feeling Daryl was going to be kissing his ass indefinitely—figuratively of course. He trusted the man more than anyone, so if anyone was going to be part of this, he was glad it was Daryl.

Rick wrapped a hand around his cock, becoming hard again easily. Carl had been staring at Rick’s eyes while Daryl moved in and out of him, but his gaze flickered down to his father’s erection and he licked his lips. The man accounted for this immediately and moved into a kneeling position so he could give Carl a taste of what he wanted. Rick pushed his cock past Carl’s lips easily, noticing that the boy just kept his mouth open and let the force from Daryl’s thrusts propel him forward, effectively moving his mouth back and forth down Rick’s length.

Daryl let himself look at Rick while he fucked his son. He had to focus on not coming when he saw Rick stick his cock in the boy’s mouth. Carl was taking it at both ends and Daryl didn’t think he’d ever seen anything hotter.

He pressed his hands into Carl’s hips and fucked into him even faster, forcing himself to look away from Rick getting sucked off. He needed to last longer or he’d never forgive himself.

“What d’you think?” Rick asked Daryl through little gasps as Carl worked over him.

Daryl looked to Rick, noting his hands resting on Carl’s head. Strong fingers threading through the boy’s dark hair. Daryl couldn’t wait to have his own hand weaving through Rick’s loose curls.

The man slowed his pace, trying to find an acceptable speed. It was kind of odd to answer Rick’s question while he was tearing into Carl.

“Amazin’,” Daryl settled on for an answer. “Boy’s ass is incredible,” he added, moving one hand to palm Carl for emphasis.

Rick tilted his head in agreement, pleased with Daryl’s answer, “You should thank him for this,” the man suggested.

“Thanks Carl,” Daryl said, earning approval from Rick was intoxicating for him.

Carl pulled Rick out of his mouth and licked his swollen lips, “Thank _you._ ”

Rick kneeled back and stroked himself a couple times, “Daryl, pull out.”

Daryl reluctantly did as asked, wondering what Rick had in mind with the request.

 

Carl moved from his position--off his hands-- so he was just kneeling, and Rick moved to account for the boy’s actions. He kneeled before Carl so they were chest to chest, and he gestured for Daryl to come up behind Carl. There was an interesting tangle of limbs with Carl between the two men, this time not separating them but joining them. Rick rested a hand on Daryl’s hip and the man entered Carl again.

“We’re gonna make Carl come, together,” Rick told Daryl while the man started rocking into his son.

Rick used the hand that wasn’t on Daryl’s body to jack Carl off. The boy’s head lolled back on Daryl’s shoulder and Rick chased it forward so he could kiss at his exposed neck.

Carl didn’t know which sensation to focus on, or which chest to cling to. Both Rick and Daryl were holding him upright now as his smaller body was sandwiched between the two. His father kissing his neck and stroking his dick while Daryl’s cock filled his ass. Daryl had also taken Rick’s lead and kissed at Carl’s neck on from the back.

When Carl came into his father’s hand his head moved forward to rest on Rick’s shoulder and it left the two men facing each other—their gazes not blocked by Carl’s head any longer. Daryl adjusted so he could kiss Rick on the mouth over Carl’s shoulder.

Rick returned the hesitant kiss and allowed his tongue to run across Daryl's lips, and then he sat back, allowing Carl to move forward and off Daryl’s dick.

Daryl was glad the change happened when it did because he was only moments from coming inside the boy.

“Hell,” Daryl breathed when he saw Rick lick Carl’s release off his hand. Rick winked.

 

The boy rolled off to the side, “Your turn, Daryl,” Carl said cockily, looking exhausted and completely fucked out.

Daryl nodded dumbly and sat back on the bed while Rick moved forward. Every sensation that Daryl had been holding off was reawakened when the man’s lips wrapped around his erection. He’d now had both father and son and it was enough to drive any man wild. He looked at Carl who was sitting and watching with his mouth agape. Daryl threaded his fingers through Rick’s hair just like he’d wanted and gave it a playful tug.

Rick pulled off and licked at Daryl’s cockhead, “You taste like Carl,” he commented, taking Daryl completely in his mouth.

Carl looked at Daryl with a sly smile while the man just reddened.

Daryl began to rock his hips in and out of Rick’s mouth and gasped when the man tightened his lips and hollowed out his cheeks.

“He’s good, isn’t he,” Carl said quietly.

Daryl raised his eyebrows, “I’ll say.”

Rick flicked his tongue against Daryl’s head and moved into the slit. He was impressed at how long Daryl had lasted—enduring Carl’s ass and Rick’s mouth without coming after a few minutes was a huge feat. Rick found it satisfying when Daryl’s grip on his hair tightened and he finally came, spilling into his mouth with a groan.

Carl leaned forward on the bed to watch Daryl finish. The man’s face was seared into his mind. From now on, that striking expression was all Carl’d be able to see when he looked at the man. He watched greedily as his father swallowed the man’s release.

Rick pulled off Daryl’s cock and watched the man recover. Carl was on Rick immediately, offering himself up so he could take care of the man. He didn’t want Daryl to make Rick come like Rick hadn’t wanted Daryl coming in Carl’s ass. Some things were going to stay theirs.

Daryl watched as Carl scrambled to his father, sitting on top of his cock again and finishing what he’d started before being interrupted.

Rick came almost instantly at the feeling of Carl’s ass on him. He’d been building up and remaining untouched so finally feeling Carl was magnificent. Daryl watched in amazement as Rick spilled within the boy. He couldn’t believe how quickly Carl had gone to Rick so he could get him off. Carl wasn’t even hard or looking for reciprocation. Daryl continued to be surprised by their intense relationship. Even catching a glimpse of these two behind closed doors was a gift. He couldn’t imagine how loving and raw they were when they were alone. He almost felt bad for interrupting. Almost.

Daryl got off the bed after Carl rolled off his father, sensing that he should leave before it got awkward. He dressed silently and hastily.

Rick and Carl had already settled into the bed when he turned to them. He didn’t really know what to say, “So, any chance of doin’ this again sometime?” He joked.

Rick pulled Carl closer to him, “We can talk about it another time.”

“That’s not a no,” Daryl replied.

“No it isn’t,” Rick agreed.

“Thanks for lettin’ me in,” Daryl offered.

“Thank you for being all right with this,” Rick said, gesturing between him and Carl.

Daryl shrugged in an expression of how inconsequential his acceptance was.

Carl spoke up for both men so he didn’t have to watch the exchange drag on when he wanted to sleep, “Night, Daryl.”

Daryl glanced at Carl, “Night, little man.”

The man gave one last look at Rick and left the cell both satisfied and discontent with the emptiness that returned to him. He had the hope of a second encounter to keep him going though. Even if it didn't happen, Daryl didn’t think he’d get over this night any time soon.

 

**Author's Note:**

> grimesobcest.tumblr.com


End file.
